Kingdom Hearts 2 Uncut
by Echo of Rain 07
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi buy the new Kingdom Hearts game only to be horrified at how much of their story was changed. So together they decide to write what really happened in their adventures.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

This is my very first attempt to write a story so go easy on me. But please feel free to tell me what you think of it. I tried my best so that's all I can say (warning may have spelling errors, character making fun of, and spoilers for those who have not played the game.)

edit: Also I would like to give a special thanks to DJ Firewolf of for the original story location that I used to help me write this story. I found it at gamefaqs (dot) com

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Uncut Chapter 1

(Sora, Riku and Kairi run to the shelves at the game store on the first day Kingdom

Hearts 2 is released)

Sora: (jumps up and down) "I can't believe it! They made another game about all of our adventures!"

Kairi: "I know isn't this exciting!"

Riku: (just sighs and shakes his head)

Sora: "Whats up with you Riku? You should be excited! After all this is a game about us and that means where famous!"

Riku: "Don't you guys get it this game was made by DISNEY! Who knows what they did to it."

Kairi: "Oh come on don't be a party pooper, it can't be that bad."

Riku: (sighs) "Did you guys even play the first game?"

Sora & Kairi : "Uhhh no..."

Riku: (sighs) "Well lets just buy the game so you can see for yourselves."

(They all get the game and go to the check out to perchase it.)

Riku: "Sora, you wanted the game so you have to pay for it."

Sora: "What uhhh." (gets an awkward look on his face)

Riku: " You didn't bring any munny did you?"

Sora: "...Sorry..."

(Riku turns to Kairi)

Kairi: "Sorry I don't have any either..."

Riku: (sighs) "Fine I will buy it."

(They finally get the game and go home to play it.)

Sora: (puts the game in the playstation) "Oh boy Oh boy!!! Im so excited!"

Riku: "Like I said don't get your hopes up."

(They begin playing the game and sit there for 18 hours strait playing it. But Riku leaves

because he is tired of seeing them play it.) (Later Riku comes back.)

Riku: "So hows it going?"

(Sora & Kairi are sitting there staring at the screen with their mouths a gape their eyes

are blood shot and they look tired and horrified.)

Kairi: (covers her eyes and sobs)

Sora: (Takes out his keyblade and smashes the playstation.)

Riku: (Falls over laughing) "So I take it you guys didn't like the game very much?"

Sora: "That was horrible!!!"

Kairi: "How could they do that to our story!"

Riku: "See what did I tell you it's just like what America does to anime dubbed shows!"

Sora: "What are we going to do this is an outrage!"

Kairi: "Yeah we need to do something about this!"

Riku: (shrugs) "What can we do? There's not much--

Sora: "We should tell all our fans and the people around the world how our story really happened!"

Kairi: "Yeah let's do that!"

Riku: "Well I guess there's no stopping you guys." (walks over and grabs a stack of paper and a pen)

Sora: "But wait a minute! The story started out as Roxas so we need him to tell us what really happened."

Kairi: "Alright I will call him!" (grabs phone and calls Roxas.)

Kairi: "He says he will be right over."

Riku: "Good but in the mean time what will we call our story."

(They all sit there and think for a while and Roxas shows up.)

Roxas: "Hey guys hows it goin?"

Sora: "Fine, but can you help us think up a name for our story?"

Roxas: How about Kingdom Hearts: Uncut because we are telling them all what really happened."

Sora & Kairi & Riku: PERFECT!!!

Riku: (starts wrighting on the paper) "Ok Roxas tell us about what really happened to you in Twilight town."

(Roxas begins telling the story)

Roxas: "First it all started with this dream..."


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas's Dream

Hello Here is Chapter 2 to my story. The first part I guess is a little confusing but it's supposed to be the beginning part of Kingdom Hearts 2 where it shows the opening scene and it plays the song Passion/Sanctuary because that is how KH2 starts out. Oh and there's quite a lot of "Barney bashing" or making fun of or whatever. So if you are a big fan of him (Like I was at age 5) then I don't suggest that you continue the story. Well that's about all I have to say. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 Starting the Story: Roxas's Dream

Sora: A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a-- oh whatever lets just get on with the story already!

(Kairi sits on the Destiny Islands beach, making a charm of thalassa shells before she gets an angry face and throws it into the water. A then suddenly the Shell gets washed back up. Sora, Kairi, and Riku stand there arguing and yelling and eventually Destiny Islands itself disappears with the wind. Sora jumps off the paopu tree and falls into an endless abyss screaming. Eventually he wakes up in Hollow Bastion with Donald and Goofy attacking him. Sora jumps up the platforms, getting attacked by heartless. He sees Kairi lying in the Grand Hall of the castle and slaps her to try to wake her up. He turns his head and sees Riku, who is trying on a dress and holds out his hand trying to give a dress to Sora who gets a strange look on his face. A large wave comes up behind him, and Sora appears on Destiny Islands. He starts to run to Riku with his Keyblade but trips and falls flat on his face. In the Grand Hall, Sora and Riku's blades clash but Sora spins to hits him, and he leaps into the air.

Pieces fly off him as he falls near the entrance to the Dark Depths, revealing him as Barney. Sora leaps into the air and slams down his Keyblade trying to attack him when Barney says "I love you" and hugs him. The door to Kingdom Hearts opens and light pours out. Barney shields his eyes with his arm. Riku promises Sora that he will kill Kairi as the door closes. Sora's stabs himself with the Keyblade and blood goes squirting all over the place, and the princesses' hearts are released. Sora pretends to hug kairi but when she isn't looking stabs her with his Keyblade. Kairi stands on Destiny Islands staring out at the water with a dazed look on her face that is apparently from brain damage. Day turns into night and lights fall around Kairi as she watches Sora leave.

Kairi stands again at the water, but she is now older. Cross to Naminé, who's drawing a yaoi picture of Riku and Sora. The spiral stairs become reality and Sora, Donald, and Goofy decide to take the elevator instead of running all the way up them. They stand in the elevator laughing at Riku who decided to go up the stairs and looks very tired. Sora sees DiZ and a figure in black through a blue poison smoke bomb and Sora falls on the ground choking.

A white hall forms around them and Sora finds himself alone and begins to cry from loneliness, and Marluxia, walks up and laughs at him. Sora gets mad so he runs forward charging for an attack. Marluxia swipes with his scythe. Sora flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe and Marluxia's own attack hit himself. Sora throws his Keyblade at Marluxia, who stops it with his scythe. Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to ride the elevator while some haunting elevator music begins to play. And Riku and Mickey continue to look pissed as they climb the stairs.

As Naminé is drawing a more "detailed" yaoi picture of Sora and Riku when suddenly, Sora enters the room.She uses special magic and Sora looks down and a capsule blasts up and envelops him. He looks helpless at a sad Naminé. Sora starts to fall inside of the capsule. He soars across the water to Destiny Islands. Naminé closes her sketchbook on a picture of a screaming Sora. Sora and Riku lie hand in hand upon the beach while Kairi stands there gaping at them. Roxas falls down through the water.

He wakes up and falls hard on the ground. He looks around warily but sees nothing. He steps forward, and covers his face as hundreds of birds fly out swarming him and finally leavening after he has many cuts and bruises from them attacking him. Then a bright light, revealing a platform with Sora adorned on it. Roxas watches as the birds fly away. At a Dark ocean beach, two people in black coats meet, one sitting on a rock overlooking the beach)

Roxas: "And that's basically what happened in my dream."

Kairi: "Ok now I can kind of see why they changed it..."

Riku: (smiling) "I remember that dress. It's my favorite color and it's very shapely and I really think that the lace brings out my--

Kairi: "So where did Barney come from?"

Roxas: "I don't have a clue just work with me here guys."

Kairi: (grabs Roxas by the shirt) "And what's this about me having brain damage!!!"

Roxas: (starts crying like a little girl) "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This is just the way I remember it. (Whispering) Although I do kind of agree..."

Kairi: (punches him in the face.)

Sora: "..."

Kairi: "What's up with you?"

Roxas: "You can't hide it from me Sora because I am you. (Turns to Kairi) He is just embarrassed because of the yaoi picture that Naminé drew."

Sora: (blushes) "What! Am not!"

Riku: (whispers in Sora's ear) "Well we both know its true Sora."

Sora: (whispers in Riku's ear) "Well we don't want them knowing about it."

Kairi: "Oh come on we can hear what you are saying."

(Sora & Riku turn their heads away blushing.)

(Roxas & Kairi laugh)

Riku: (coughs) "Well shouldn't we just continue on with the story."

Sora: "Yes PLEASE."

Kairi: "Yeah, Sora and Riku will have time to be gay later."

(Sora and Riku give Kairi death stares)

Riku: (Whispers to Sora) "You know I never really did get around to the part where I promised I would kill Kairi…."

Sora: (smiles) "Yeah…" (His Keyblade appears in his hand and he looks down at it smiling a twisted smile)

Roxas: "Whoa Whoa Whoa!!!" (Walks in front of Sora) "Just take it easy man."

Kairi: (laughs) "Are you challenging me?"

Sora: (nods his head and pushes Roxas out of the way)

Kairi: (Gets up in Sora's face) "Let's take this outside!"

Riku: (Falls over laughing)

Roxas: (Sighs) "Come on just stop this."

Voice: (creepy laughter) That's right fighting is not good for young children.

Everyone: "What the!?!"

Voice: "That's right its me!"

(Barney walks in the room)

(Riku pretends to faint; Roxas starts breathing in and out of a paper bag, and Sora and Kairi start screaming)

Barney: "I love you all so much and I am so happy to see you all!"

Riku: "I guess your story was true Roxas."

Roxas: "See I told you!"

(Barney begins to sing the I Love You song.)

(Sora and Kairi cover their ears)

Sora: (To Kairi) "How about a truce until we get rid of Barney?"

Kairi: "Agreed."

(Sora pulls out his Keyblade and Kairi pulls out a bazooka and both begin chasing Barney.)

Barney: "All I want is a hug!"

(Barney runs out of the room and Sora and Kairi chase after him)

Roxas: "Wait what about the story!"

Riku: "Just let them go, there's no stopping them when they are all fired up like that."

Roxas: "Well what about the story?"

Riku: "Well I'm still here, just tell it to me they will be back later."

Roxas: (Sighs) "Well ok I guess."

Roxas: "Ok what I am about to tell you is about the time I talked with the strange guy in the black coat…….

* * *

Well that's all for Chapter 2. Expect there to be an update around next week. LoLz to Barney. I can't wait to post the next chapter I'm working on because my brother thinks its funny Well Ta Ta For now. 


End file.
